As virtual and augmented reality (collectively, “mixed reality” hereafter) see greater everyday use, new opportunities for providing context-relevant information are arising. As people move about the physical world while experiencing an augmented reality presentation, the physical objects and scenes around them are potentially personally relevant. Similarly, navigation through a virtual reality space may expose a user to representations of real world objects. While annotating mixed reality objects with information has been known and practiced, such information augmentation has failed to appreciate opportunities for information augmentation with respect to persons.
Consider that a mixed reality may contain physical or digital photos of persons. As only the inventor has appreciated, as those photos are exposed to or approached by a user, there is a potential personal connection between the subjects in the photos and the user. That possible personal connection between the subjects in photos and the user might serve as the basis for augmenting the user's mixed reality experience with information about (or created by) the subjects in the photos. Moreover, information reflecting the personal connection between a subject in a photo and the user can be incorporated into a mixed reality presentation in a way that is consistent with, and even enhances, the personal connection between the user and the subject. Techniques related to annotating photos in mixed reality are discussed below.